An object detection device capable of measuring a distance to an object is widely known. An object detection device according to PTL 1 includes a plurality of ultrasonic sensors, a control circuit, a buzzer, and an indicator. The ultrasonic sensors transmit ultrasonic waves, and receive reflected waves from an object. By measuring a period from transmission to reception, the object detection device measures a distance from each of the ultrasonic sensors to the object. The ultrasonic sensors are configured such that each of the ultrasonic sensors receives a reflected wave originated from a wave that the sensor itself has emitted, but the sensor does not receive reflected waves originated from waves that the other ultrasonic sensors have emitted. And, the control circuit detects the object around a vehicle based on the ultrasonic waves transmitted and received by the ultrasonic sensors, as well as determines if snow is adhered around one or any of the ultrasonic sensors based on a length (period) of a reverberation wave received by the one or any of the ultrasonic sensors.